Pranked!
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Discord has been out of the pranking business for to long. After a while, he decides to go back to pranking. Will he successfully prank other ponies? Hilarity issues. Rated K for mild violence such as falling buckets. Some chapters not as good as others. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Discord here, I have made it where the author has to make a story on me.**

**Yep, you heard discord, this will be centered on him. Nothing has been canceled. I will take sudgesstions via PM. Hope you enjoy.**

Discord had a day off. Yes he had fun with Fluttershy, but she can be a bit oversensitive sometimes. Discord got an idea. He would prank someone. It would be a great idea. He hasn't pranked anyone in ages. He didn't know who to prank, so he decided to prank Pinkie. She would be fun.

Discord flew over to Sugar Cube Corner. He went through the door. The cakes look at him and gasped. Then they went to work making pies.

"Mrs. cake, I'm not here for my weekly pie. I am just here to see Pinkie." Discord said properly.

Mrs. cake made a sigh of relief, then pointed to Pinkie's room. Discord went up the stairs. He didn't knock. He conjured up a water bucket. He then lightly set it on the door. He then grinned and twiddled his fingers.

_On the other side of the door._

Pinkie was getting ready to head over to twilight's place. She was humming a tune she couldn't explain.

_Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmmmmm._

She stopped short of the door. She had a combo. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch, tail twitch. She slowly backed away from the door. She silently went out the window.

_Back to Discord._

Discord stood in front of the door, waiting for it to open. He was tapping his foot lightly on the stairs.

" So Discord, whatcha' doin'?" pinkie said.

Discord jumped to the ceiling. He accidentally opened the door.

_SPLASH!_

Discord sat in front of the door. He had been drenched!

" Ohhhhhh, so that was what you were doing." Pinkie said.

Pinkie then happily hopped out of the shop. Discord stood in disbelief. He knew pinkie was in her room. He just sighed and went to twilight's castle. He conjured up a mechanism that would drop nectar on the person who opened the door. Pinkie was inside, so he didn't have to worry. He stood behind some bushes. The door opened, but instead of Pinkie, it was Spike! He accidentally breathed fire, and the bucket went to Princess Celestia. Discord paled. Quickly, he turned himself into a bush. He then eavesdropped to Canterlot. He heard princess Luna scream. Spike hurried indoors and hid inside a book fort. Pinkie then hopped out, humming. Then he facepalmed. He sighed and went back to fluttershy's house. When he opened the door, he was drenched in confettie, ballons, and tableclothes. Pinkie was inside.

"Hi discord!" she yelled with a giant smile on her face.

"Um, discord, what were you doing out pranking people?" fluttershy stuttered.

"You mean, that Pinkie knew about this all along?" Discord huffed.

"Oh yea I did! This morning, when I woke up, I had a combo! Eye flutter, Teeth chatter, Rainbow hair! That means someone is going to prank me!" Pinkie giggled.

Discord just huffed and went to sleep. Pinkie giggled. She then hopped home. She saw rainbow dash.

"Rainbow dash, can you help me prank discord?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure! He changed my bed to a cotton candy cloud once, so I get back at him!" Rainbow said enthusiastically.

_To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, discord has taken over the site agian, and I have to say, you are not bringing any ideas for this, and I want to ask you for some. I am in a drought of ideas right now. If you can send any ideas my way, I'll be happy.**

Hello dear readers of TheHappyTyranid, Discord here.

I am sorry to say that due to inconveinece to the story, Pranked!, I have chosen to tell you that pinkie pie and rainbow dash have a backup if no ideas are sent. That being said, you can just say who you want pranked. Discord out!

**Well, yea, short chapter. But sorry, I have a big compotion comming up and I have to prepare for it. I need Ideas for stories and for this story. If not, within the next 59 days, I will delete this story. Anyway, I hope you can give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! I've decided to act on someone's opinoin. Twilight is up next. Get ready!**

"Spike?! Spike, where did you put the book I found last week? Discord said he was going to need it for a special project!" Twilight shouted up the bookcase.

"Yea! The one where it is about H_ow to Tell if Someone is Pranking You_ book?" Spike yelled back.

A cloud of green fire slowly came down as spike slide down the ladder with ease.

"Great, where is it?" Twilight asked.

" Right her... Whoa!" Spike yelled in suprise. " It's gone? But I had it when I came down!"

"Not to worry, I can get it." Twilight said.

Twilight teleported to the top of the bookcase and flew. She found the book, but it was upside down.

"Was this it?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I am so glad you found it." A droconic voice said.

" Discord?"

"Yes that is me. And thanks for finding this. I am most appreciative." Discord said with a smile.

Discord teleported to fluttershy's house and sat on the couch and read the book.

"Discord, why are you reading the book upside down?" Fluttershy asked.

"Simple my dear, it has a secret message I forgot long ago. It is the ultimate prank." Discord said.

"Well, who are you going to prank next?" Fluttershy asked with interest.

"Well, Rainbow dash is out of the question, and I can't prank pinkie pie. She has the pinkie sense." Discord squinted his eyes for dramatic effect. "The bane of all pranks."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing applejack pranked." Fluttershy said with comfort.

"Nope, I tried that once, as did pinkie. I was able to watch the first and second season from TheHappyTyranid's computer. Celestia, the thing is slow." Discord said.

Discord continued reading without much trouble. After about an hour, he had found the special prank.

"This shall do nicely." discord said.

The next day, Discord went to twilight's castle. He then giggled a bit, and then summoned up a toilent paper role.

"Time to take the toilet paper to the house!" Discord said excitedly.

Discord started his work. He went though one role, then three, then a whole dozen. When he was done, He had used over 2,032 toilet paper roles, and had done it in just two hours.*

He then transformed himself into a bush. He awaited for twilight to return. After about one hour of waiting and 10 minutes of eating glass and paper, he finnaly saw twilight come.

"Uh, What happened?" Twilight said, stunned for even the smallest of words.

Rainbow dash started to come down in the opposite direction. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice the toilet papered castle.

"So, twilight, ready for another try at extreme flying?" Rainbow said confidently.

"I can't get my flight goggles and can you tell me who did this?" Twilight pointed a hoof towards the castle.

Rainbow dash turned around. She almost lost her breath. Rainbow dash started laughing uncontrollably.

"Tw-Twilight! Hahaha! Yo-You just got pranked with one of the oldest pranks in the book!" Rainbow said over laughter.

"Really? I guess Discord was on to this, mainly because he got a book on how to prevent a prank." Twilight said quiet seriously.

"Don't mind I'll help you clean it up." Rainbow dash said over tears.

Discord was almost on the brink of laughing uncontrollably. He quickly teleported himself to fluttershy's cottage where he burst out laughing. What he didn't expect was for the sound of hooves knocking on a door. He opened it, only to find pinkie outside and with toilet paper roles.

"Fluttershy said that she won't be back for an hour, but I didn't want to miss out on the fun." Pinkie giggled.

Pinkie started throwing the toilet paper like mad. Within seconds, the whole cottage was covered in toilet paper.

"Have a nice day!" Pinkie said joyfully.

Discord couldn't let fluttershy see this, else he would have to take care of angel for a week. Quickly, without thinking, Discord started eating the toilet paper like noodles. It took about 50 minutes, but he was able to eat all the toilet paper. He stumbled back inside and fell down on the couch. He was woken up by the sound of hooves.

When he looked up, he saw twilight looking through the book. Twilight slowly came to him and sat down.

"So, Pinkie pie said that you toilet papered the castle." Twilight began.

Discord's eyes shrinked in horror.

"So, after you ate all the toilet paper over the house, I know what I can do with you." Twilight paused. "I want you to eat all the toilet paper before dusk."

Discord look up in horror. He stood up, and marched to the castle.

"Bone appite..." Discord said.

Pinkie Pie just giggled in the sunset.

**Discord here, Ohhhhh, I am so full! Never do twilight agian!**

**Well, you just learned your lesson. Anywho, Thanks for reading this! Tell me more suggestions! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out I have lots of free time! Enjoy this new pranking!**

Discord was in his fluttershy's cottage. He was done cleaning everything. He had some free time so he thought on who to prank. He thought and thought and thought, and then he thunk a bit. He finally decided that Rainbow dash was due for some punishment. He just had to think on what to prank her with.

_Meanwhile, at Rainbow Dash's house..._

"So, Pinkie, do you want to prank discord?" Rainbow dash said over the phone.

"Yea! I think that he really needs to get his pranking skills up. He has been quite rusty," Pinkie said over the phone.

"Like that time he toilet papered the house?*" Rainbow dash said.

"Yup! And the time he tried to prank me!" Pinkie squealed over the phone.

"Well, I'll get applejack, and let's see what we can do," Rainbow said with an evil smirk.

Rainbow dash hung up the phone. She had to think, how would she prank discord. An Idea instantly came to her mind. She could put rainbow extract in his drink! Not Even pinkie could stand the mixture of flavors. But she decided to do sour, then spicy.

Rainbow dash took a dip in her pool of rainbows. She had tried them once, and she knew that they were like those of the weather factory. She just had to extract the red and the yellow. She still took a mental not that if she took blue it would be bitter. Plus, she had worked at the weather factory so that way she knew what to do with her new weather job. She decided she would also prank discord two days in a row.

_Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, Discord has his plan all out._

Just a simple prank, that's what he'd do. He had made poison joke after all.

"The moment she drinks this, one of three things will happen. A different one each day. It will make her wings big, make her older, and one of them will make her hair grow wildly. The last effect will take place for the entire story, or until popular demand stops it." Discord said evil like. Unknown to him, the story would take a big twist.

_Later, at a meeting at Rainbow Dash's house._

"I must say, this is quite the house. I would be able to do so much here. To bad it's filled with golden treasures." Discord said.

"I understand why you have no use for treasures, but how about a toast, to a new friendship?" Rainbow Dash said.

As they ate, but for some reason the vanilla lemon drops were spicy. As they frantically went to their glasses of water, Pinkie Pie burst out of the pile.

"Higha! Just to let you know, that vanilla lemon drops had some poison joke in it!" Pinkie shouted.

"Uh oh." Rainbow dash and Discord said in together.

"Have fun!" Pinkie said.

"We both know why Pinkie went for me, by why you Rainbow dash?" Discord said, still trying to calm his taste buds.

"Err, well... I kinda ruined the cakes sales one day by putting hints of rainbows in their cakes. Pinkie got mad, but she said that she would get revenge on me. I just never thought it was going to be poison joke." Rainbow dash said.

Discord sipped his glass.

"You didn't happen to put rainbows in my glass?" Discord said.

Rainbow dash's ears went against her head as she drank the water.

"It's OK, I ate rainbows when I was a baby. Constantly summoned cotton candy clouds and rainbow pellets. I remember giving Celestia and Luna a Raspberry Storm one time. The lightning was blue raspberry, and the thunder sounded like someone blowing a raspberry. Fun stuff"

As Discord left, rainbow dash forgot to take her routine bath at night. As did discord. When they woke up, they got one heck of a surprise.

When discord woke up, He noticed that his beard had black hair now. He checked his age, which you don't want to know how, and he found out that he was 10 centuries old. He jumped for joy, unaware that he still had the mental age of his original self. Originally, he was about 16 centuries and a half old.

Rainbow dash, on the other hand, found herself with longer hair, larger wings, and a larger body. When she flew, she easily did a sonic rainboom, and she could do a double rainboom, but since she new what that would do should she do it again, she decided not to. She hummed to herself the entire day.

Unknown to them, Pinkie was still planning.

_To Be continued._

**Yo! It took me a few days to decide what to do the prank on, but yes there will be a sequel, and yes, Dashy will stay that age until you say otherwise. ONLY BY PM THOUGH. Thank you and stay tunned!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**First time writing on just the copy and past format. Anyway, have fun!**

Discord was wandering the everfree forest. He was preparing for an epic prank. He had made poison joke as a simple way to have fun. Even though he was not immune to the effects, he did know how to prevent them. He hummed as he went through the shadows. He just had to get the right one out. After all, what fluttershy said what it did to most stallions and fillies, he just had to try it.

_Some time later..._

Discord poured the small bowl into the city water supply, and hid it in some of Ponyville's food. Though a overdose was harmless, it could have crazy effects. He just came back to Fluttershy's cottage and hummed the "My Little Pony" theme song.

_The next morning._

Discord went over to fluttershy and gave her some water. Shortly after he left, Discord went to the town square. He disguised himself as a gold coin that nopony could get, but he could get out. He snickered and giggled when he heard his prank come true.

"Oh no! Why do I sound like a chipmunk?!" Filthy Rich said in a high tone, similar to a chipmunk

"Ah' don't know sir, but when I find who did this, they are in trouble!" Applejack said in a low voice. It sound slightly like Flutterguy.

"Ayup" Big mack said. He sounded like the fastest one of them all.

Discord eventually found out that his prank effected everyone but the travelers, Rainbow dash, and Pinkie Pie.

"My job is finished. The effects should wear off in about a hour." Discord said.

Discord walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. On the way though, he was offered a cupcake by Pinkie Pie, but Discord just ate the wrapper.

"Discord, did you do this? I don't want to go out of the house now." Fluttershy said. She had puppy dog eyes out and it was just heartbreaking to a normal brony.

"Actually, the whole town had the same problem." Discord said.

"Alright, but it's late, I need to go to bed." Fluttershy said. The effects of Flutterguy were in full effect.

_Ze next morning*_

Discord yawned. He got up and did his normal routine. Get up, eat breakfast, and then talk with Fluttershy about the next prank, or just hang out.

"Hi" Discord attempted to say. He twisted his face. He wasn't speaking regular Equestrian. He was talking Spanhorse!** And it was backwards!

"Discord, what did you say?" Fluttershy said. Her voice was back to normal, but she was puzzled.

Discord started to panic. Quickly, he headed toward Sugar Cube Corner. Eventually, he found pinkie pie selling treats.

"Pinkie, what did you do to me?!" Discord said in Spanhorse backwards.

"Nothing silly! Just go to Zecora and she will have a way to fix you! And Yes I can understand you!" Pinkie said.

While Discord was shocked, he just fallowed instructions.

"While I can help you with the poison joke, I am not familiar with your folk." Zecora said.

Discord just rolled his eyes and sat in one of the zebras' chairs. While he wasn't looking, Pinkie found a hole in the story and dropped rainbows in the potion. Zecora did not notice though. She handed Discord the potion and he started chugging it down. Then, pininkie pie appeared and just smiled. Discord felt a little sizzle on his taste buds.

"Ohhh, thats a bit spicy." discord said with distaste.

Then all of a sudden, discord's head shrunk to the size of a pinhead.

"Oh no! What have you done?!" Discord said in a abnormally high voice. I kinda sounded like a child who swallowed a bunch of helium.

Discord just conjoured up an airpump. However, without warning, pinkie pie started puffing the airpump like mad.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" Discord said, his voice getting higher and larger.

A large explosion rocked the room. Small flower petals flew out of the house, and made some sunflowers. Discord lay in the middle of the room, without a head. He just snaped his fingers and his head reappeared on his neck.

"I will never trust you agian." Discord said.

"Then you will hate the next chapter in plan for you." Pinkie said.

For some reason, as pinkie was hopping into the sunset, a small water balloon came hurling out of the sky. It hit discord right in the face.

"You best not do that to ... oh no." discord said as he realized what was about to happen.

"Water balloon fight!" rainbow dash said and started hurling some water balloons.

Discord ran the other way as his voice got squeaker and squeaker.

End

*Had to barrow the spy from Waking nightmares. Check out that story in my favorites and NighMysteryo. He is a really go writer and probbably one of the best writers I have met yet!

**Basically Spanish in equestria.

**Lots of fun parts in this one. I came up with the idea when going to game stop. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
